40 Days to Change
by arumru.kuroi-ru
Summary: "Apa yang menahanmu di sungai ini?" "Aku ingin merubah seseorang sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak ada di dunia ini!". Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur cepet, MamoAka, slight MamoHiru yang bener-bener slight . Fic perpisahan sebelum hiatus sampai beli laptop baru


Yosh, ini adalah fic untuk meramaikan ultah Fanbase kita (saya) tercinta Ya_Ha21 tempat dimana pecinta Eyeshield berkumpul dan para followers yang mungkin rada masochist (?) berkumpul.

.

.

.

**40 Days to Change**

**Created By : arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship yang paling ketara, Romance yang masih rada ngaco, dengan sedikit (lagi-lagi) Supranatural (gk tau kenapa lagi hobi dengan genre ini)**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur cepet, MamoAka, slight MamoHiru (yang bener-bener slight)**

**Summary: "Apa yang menahanmu di sungai ini?" "Aku ingin merubah seseorang sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak ada di dunia ini!"**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

Gadis berambut _auburn_ sepunggung yang dikepang dua itu lagi-lagi terlihat berada di pinggir sungai itu sambil menerawang melihat ke tengah sungai itu. Kembali terlintas sebuah rencana gila untuk mengakhiri hidupnya seperti kemarin yang entah mengapa suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan ada seseorang yang mencegah dirinya mati di tengah sungai yang beraliran cukup deras itu.

Gadis kelas 2 SMU yang memakai sebuah kacamata dengan model yang agak ketinggalan jaman itu sebenarnya adalah seorang korban _bully_ tidak hanya di SMU nya sekarang ini, ia juga mengalaminya saat SD dan SMP sehingga ia merasa sangat bosan dengan hal itu dan berusaha mengakhiri semuanya dengan jalan pintas yang salah.

Alasan ia mendapat _bully_ adalah karena ia berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, ya, karena ia memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang.

Ia mulai mencelupkan salah satu kakinya ke sungai itu saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara yang menahannya.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Mamori, gadis yang kembali mencoba bunuh diri itu sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya yang sangat sepi.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Mamori muncul tepat di samping Mamori.

"Kembali mencoba bunuh diri nona?" tanya laki-laki dengan rambut merah itu.

Mamori terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan laki-laki itu yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Setelah meneliti laki-laki yang menghentikan aksi nekatnya itu secara jeli, ia sadar bahwa laki-laki itu adalah arwah yang berarti dia sudah meninggal.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini," kata Mamori penuh selidik. "Kau itu baru saja meninggal ya? Kapan kau meninggal?" tanya Mamori.

Hal yang membedakan Mamori dari yang lainnya adalah hal ini, kemampuannya untuk melihat arwah mereka yang sudah tiada.

"Aku baru saja meninggal kemarin, di sungai ini," jawab laki-laki itu sambil melihat ke sungai. "Ternyata rumor yang beredar bahwa kau bisa melihat arwah itu benar ya." Kata laki-laki itu sambil melirik Mamori.

"Memang kau siapa? Mengapa bisa tahu tentang rumor itu?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

Arwah laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat Mamori kemudian kembali melihat ke sungai. "Aku murid satu angkatan di SMU yang sama dengan tempatmu bersekolah, karena kelas kita jauh dan tidak pernah sekelas, pasti yang membuat kau tidak pernah kenal denganku." Jawab arwah itu.

Mamori hanya terlihat mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan laki-laki itu, entah mengapa, Mamori melihat ada yang lain dari arwah laki-laki ini, karena biasanya arwah yang mendiami suatu tempat apalagi tempat ia meninggal berarti ada hal yang mengikatnya di tempat ini.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Mamori ke arwah itu.

"Silahkan, kau mau bertanya apa?" jawabnya.

"Namamu, siapa?" tanya Mamori sambil memandangi arwah itu.

"Aku Akaba Hayato." Jawab Akaba sambil tersenyum ke Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum membalas senyum Akaba. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung, kenapa arwah yang terlihat banyak tersenyum ini masih terikat di tempat ini. Jika arwah yang tenang, selama 40 hari setelah ia meninggal, biasanya mereka akan berada di sisi keluarga mereka hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar meninggalkan dunia, namun entah mengapa Akaba yang terlihat tenang dan bahagia ini masih terikat di sungai ini.

"Apa yang menahanmu di sungai ini?" tanya Mamori sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

Akaba terlihat semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Mamori itu. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Mamori, "Aku ingin merubah seseorang sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak ada di dunia ini!"

Mamori hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Akaba, ia masih menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dan langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Kedua hal itu yang membuatnya suka berada di tepi sungai ini di sore hari seperti sekarang.

"Sekarang, boleh aku bertanya kepadamu?" tanya Akaba sambil menatap Mamori.

Mamori hanya mengangguk tanpa menengok ke arah Akaba.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri? Satu hari sebelum musim panas dimulai?" tanya Akaba penuh selidik sambil menatap Mamori.

Mamori yang ditatap penuh selidik itu merasa tidak enak, ia tidak berani menatap mata Akaba yang seakan-akan dapat mengorek isi hatinya yang terdalam sekalipun.

"Karena aku bosan." Jawab Mamori sambil memandang sungai di depannya. Alasannya memang sederhana, namun bisa dibilang itu mewakili semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Akaba hanya melihat ke wajah Mamori yang ekspresinya langsung berubah saat ia menanyakan hal itu. "Apakah tidak ada cara lain, selain bunuh diri?" tanya Akaba hati-hati.

Mamori hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Akaba, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah mati, untuk menyelesaikan semua.

"Boleh aku sedikit memberikan saran untukmu?"

"Apa?" tanya Mamori sambil memandangi – arwah – Akaba.

"Coba kau lepas kepangmu itu, aku pikir kau cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai dan rambut yang pendek mungkin akan membuatmu terlihat lebih segar, dan manis." Saran Akaba yang sukses membuat pipi Mamori menjadi merah dengan ucapannya itu.

Mamori harus berterima kasih kepada langit sore yang berwarna jingga hingga rona merah di wajahnhya itu tidak terlalu terlihat. Ia hanya mengangguk mendapatkan saran dari Akaba.

"Sudah mulai malam, sebaiknya kau pulang dan berhenti berusaha untuk bunuh diri lagi," kata Akaba sambil memandangi Mamori. "Dan kalau boleh, maukah kau menemaniku setiap sore di sungai ini selama 40 hari? Agar tidak terlalu kesepian." Mohon Akaba.

"Ya, baiklah, aku akan menemanimu selama 40 hari ini, lagi pula aku tidak ada kegiatan selama liburan musim panas ini." Kata Mamori menyetujui keinginan Akaba.

**.**

**40 Days to Change**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, terlihat Mamori dan Akaba yang sedang mengobrol bersama. Namun ada yang tampak sedikit berubah, yaitu rambut Mamori yang tidak lagi dikepang, namun digerai. Sehingga ia tampak berbeda.

"Kau terlihat lebih segar saat rambutmu digerai seperti itu." Komentar Akaba. Ia tersenyum melihat Mamori yang mengikuti sarannya.

"Ya, terima kasih atas sarannya Akaba-kun." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bisa tersenyum lepas seperti saat ia bersama dengan Akaba seperti ini. Ia lebih sering terlihat murung karena perlakuan yang diterimanya.

"Terima kasih ya Anezaki, kau sudah mau menemaniku seperti ini." Kata Akaba sambil melihat ke sungai tempat ia meninggal.

"Ya." Jawab Mamori sambil melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Akaba. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, arah yang dilihat Akaba itu adalah tempat kemarin ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Suara serangga yang khas di musim panas mengusir sepi yang ditimbulkan oleh Akaba dan Mamori yang hanya diam melihat ke arah sungai.

Mamori terlihat bingung ingin berbicara apa dengan Akaba karena ia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain selain keluarganya apalagi dengan laki-laki – meskipun arwah – seperti Akaba yang Mamori yakini sangat tampan.

"Um ... waktumu sekarang tinggal 38 hari lagi ya Akaba-kun," ucap Mamori memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. "Apa kau yakin bisa merubah seseorang yang menyebabkan kau tertahan di sungai ini?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

Akaba hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Mamori. Ia terlihat tidak mau berkomentar terlalu banyak, dan Mamori memaklumi hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau jarang terlihat berbicara dengan orang lain Anezaki?" tanya Akaba ke Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan dari Akaba. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bingung mau menjawab apa?" tanya Akaba yang tepat sasaran.

Mamori mengangguk mendengar perkataan Akaba barusan. Ia kembali melihat sungai tempat ia hampir bunuh diri. Entah mengapa, setelah berbicara dengan Akaba – yang sudah menjadi arwah - ia merasa lebih tenang dan entah mengapa niatnya untuk bunuh diri mulai berkurang sedikit.

"Hampir malam, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Kata Akaba menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya. Mamori segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Akaba-kun, sampai jumpa besok." Mamori langsung berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, sedangkan Akaba hanya tersenyum melihat Mamori yang berjalan pulang.

**.**

**40 Days to Change**

**.**

Sudah hari ke 35 sejak Mamori dan Akaba bertemu. Sejak itu pula Mamori perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Ia sekarang lebih sering terlihat tersenyum dan hubungannya dengan lingkungan sosialnya sudah lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan saat ia belum bertemu dengan Akaba dan mengikuti sarannya.

Setiap sore sejak saat itu juga Mamori selalu mengunjungi tempat arwah Akaba berada. Mereka selalu mengobrol dan Akaba selalu memberikan saran ke Mamori hingga Mamori bisa berubah seperti sekarang. Sejak saat itu pula Mamori selalu menunggu sore tiba, waktu saat mereka berbincang bersama.

Sejak saat itu, Mamori selalu merasa aneh saat bersama Akaba. Hatinya merasa tenang dan perasaan hangat selalu menyelimutinya saat mereka bersama.

Akaba adalah arwah yang berbeda dari yang lain, karena biasanya arwah yang tertahan di suatu tempat di penuhi rasa benci, dendam, ataupun kesedihan yang sangat sulit hilang, namun Akaba yang tadinya diselimuti perasaan sedih yang kuat dan keinginan untuk tetap hidup yang kuat, lambat laun berubah dan mulai menghilang.

"Terima kasih ya Anezaki, karena kau sudah mau menerima saran dariku dan mengikutinya," kata Akaba sambil memandangi Mamori. "Oh iya, menurutku, ganti kacamatamu dengan lensa kontak! Sayang matamu yang indah itu tidak dilihat oleh orang lain." saran Akaba memberikan masukan ke Mamori.

Mamori hanya tertunduk malu matanya dipuji oleh Akaba seperti itu. Mata Mamori memang berbeda dari kebanyakan mata orang Jepang. Matanya sangat indah dengan iris _sapphire_, sayangnya tertutupi oleh lensa tebal dari kacamata yang dipakai olehnya. Matanya itu didapatkan dari neneknya yang berkebangsaan Amerika, sehingga wajar warna irisnya seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, namun masih bingung jadi menggantinya atau tidak." Aku Mamori.

Beberapa hari belakangan, ia memang berpikir untuk menggunakan lensa kontak. Namun ia masih bingung apakah nanti akan cocok dengan dirinya, dan apakah ia akan memakai lensa kontakyang _transparant_ ataukah berwarna.

"Pasti cocok, dan lebih baik kau pakai yang _transparant_ daripada yang berwarna karena akan menutupi warna asli matamu!" komentar Akaba seakan-akan dia mengetahui secara jelas apa yang membuat Mamori sedikit ragu untuk memgenakan lensa kontak.

Mamori mengangguk menyetujui saran dari Akaba. Namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah seketika.

"Ada apa Anezaki? Kenapa raut wajahmu berubah seperti itu?" tanya Akaba saat melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Mamori.

"Aku lupa mau bilang, kemungkinan aku baru bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di hari ke 40. Karena mulai besok aku akan pergi bersama dengan keluargaku," jawab Mamori. "Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Kata mamori sambil menunjukan raut penyesalan.

Akaba hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Ia terlihat seperti mengelus rambut Mamori yang sekarang sudah berubah menajadi sebahu, namun Mamori tidak menyadari hal itu karena tidak akan terasa jika Akaba mengelus rambutnya, karena Akaba sekarang sudah menjadi arwah sehingga bisa memegang ataupun menyentuh lagi.

Mereka hanya diam sambil duduk menghadap ke sungai itu. Menikmati senja yang datang, merubah langit biru menjadi jingga. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebelum Mamori pergi untuk beberapa saat, tidak menemani Akaba seperti biasa.

**.**

**40 Days to Change**

**.**

"Jadi, kau sudah berbicara dengan dia?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut _spike_ pirang sambil mengunyah permen karet mint kesukaannya. Ia berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya yang sudah menjadi arwah itu.

"Ya, begitulah, dan ia sekarang sudah mulai berubah ke arah yang lebih baik." Jawab arwah itu sambil tersenyum memandangi sungai yang sudah berubah gelap karena sekarang sudah malam hari dan penerangan yang minim di sekitar sungai itu.

"Tch, baru ku tinggal 3 bulan saja, kau sudah menjadi arwah seperti ini. Untungnya akhirnya kau bisa berbicara dengan dia saat kau sudah meninggal, hingga kau tidak akan menjadi arwah penasaran yang akan menggangguku." Komentar lawan bicara Akaba sarkastik.

Akaba hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar teman karibnya itu. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan perkataan sadis dari temannya itu, sehingga ia tidak kaget lagi.

"Bisa aku minta tolong kepadamu?" tanya Akaba sambil menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Seseorang yang mengetahui secara jelas semua rahasia Akaba dan orang yang disukai Akaba hingga alasan mengapa ia masih terikat di sungai itu, meskipun Akaba tidak membicarakannya dengan langsung.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya kan, mata merah sialan! Kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Sampaikan satu pesanku untuk dia."

**.**

**40 Days to Change**

**.**

Mamori terlihat sangat terburu-buru hari ini. Ia langsung berlari dari rumahnya menuju sungai tempat ia dan Akaba biasanya bertemu. Hari ini adalah hari ke 40, yang berarti Akaba akan menghilang hari ini. Ia terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menuju sungai itu.

Mamori merasa lega karena melihat Akaba masih berada disana. Ia tidak mempedulikan matanya yang sedikit terasa perih karena debu yang mengenai lensa kontak yang dipakainya. Sejak ia berlibur bersama dengan keluarganya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Akaba. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Akaba adalah, arwah, namun Mamori menyukainya, dan ia ingin mengungkapkannya sebelum Akaba akan benar-benar pergi hari ini.

"Akaba kun," panggil Mamori sambil menghampiri Akaba.

Akaba menengok ke arah Mamori sambil tersenyum. Mamori merasa lega sekaligus sedih saat melihat Akaba tersenyum ke arahnya. Karena sebentar lagi, senyum itu akan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mamori berdiri di belakang Akaba, ia masih tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Akaba, orang yang telah merubah dirinya menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang ini. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya – meskipun sudah menjadi arwah - yang mau berbicara panjang lebar dengan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Akaba-kun." Ucap Mamori pelan, sambil memandangi punggung Akaba.

Akaba menengok ke arah Mamori sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, karena berkat kau, aku bisa menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang ini. Terima kasih," ucap Mamori sambil menunduk sedih. "Aku pasti akan sering kesini meskipun kau sudah benar-benar pergi nanti. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Akaba kun." Lanjut Mamori.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Anezaki. Sepertinya, sekarang aku sudah tidak terikat lagi di tempat ini karena keinginanku sudah terkabul." Kata Akaba sambil tersenyum bahagia ke arah Mamori.

Mamori terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Akaba tadi. Akaba yang melihat kebingungan dalam raut wajah Mamori hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menjelaskan alasanku tertahan disini ya, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi," kata Akaba sambil mengisyaratkan Mamori untuk duduk. "Tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" lanjut Akaba.

Mamori hanya mengangguk menyetujui persyaratan dari Akaba. Ia duduk sambil memandangi Akaba.

"Aku, meninggaal disini, karena menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang berusaha untuk bunuh diri di sungai ini." Kata Akaba mengejutkan Mamori. Mamori tidak menyangka jika Akaba yang menyelamatkannya hingga akhirnya Akaba lah yang meninggal karena perbuatannya itu.

"Kenapa aku menyelamatkan gadis itu adalah, karena aku sebenarnya menyukainya. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Namun aku tidak pernah berani berbicara dengannya." Lanjut Akaba sambil melihat langit di atasnya. Mamori menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Akaba. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Akaba sudah menyukainya dari lama, dan ia merasa benar-benar bodoh dan menyesal karena menyebabkan kematian Akaba, orang yang disukainya.

"Alasan aku masih tertahan di sungai ini adalah, karena sungai ini adalah tempatku meninggal, sekaligus tempat yang sering dia kunjungi, dan juga karena perasaanku yang kuat untuk merubah orang itu hingga ia tidak sendirian lagi dimanapun ia berada," lanjut Akaba menjelaskan ke Mamori. "Dan sekarang, aku bisa pergi dari sungai ini dengan tenang karena ia telah berubah menjadi lebih baik." Lanjut Akaba sambil tersenyum melihat Mamori.

Mamori mulai menitikkan air matanya karena rasa bersalah yang muncul di dirinya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Akaba.

"Sepertinya, sekarang sudah waktunya." Kata Akaba sambil berdiri menghadap ke sungai.

Mamori yang mendengar perkataan Akaba, langsung refleks berdiri dibelakang Akaba. Tiba-tiba tubuh Akaba mulai melayang, meninggalkan tanah.

Mamori mulai menitikkan air matanya saat melihat tubuh Akaba mulai melayang. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena akan ditinggal oleh orang yang disukainya.

Akaba memutar tubuhnya, hingga ia menghadap Mamori dan ia tersenyum dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Mamori, meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu mustahil. Tapi ia tidak ingin orang yang disukainya menangis saat ia akan pergi.

"_Daisuki, daisuki da_." Ucap Mamori sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Akaba tersenyum senang karena ternyata orang yang disukainya juga menyukainya, sekarang ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Akaba menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Mamori sambil tersenyum bahagia, "Berbahagialah Anezaki Mamori, meskipun aku sudah pergi."

Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis saat Akaba akan pergi selama-lamanya dari hadapannya.

Lama-kelamaan, arwah Akaba mulai menghilang dari pandangan Mamori dan muncul sebuah kupu-kupu hitam tepat setelah arwah Akaba menghilang dari pandangan Mamori. Kupu-kupu itu menempel sebentar di bahu Mamori, sebelum akhirnya terbang menjauh.

Mamori sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, tangisnya meledak, ia terisak sambil duduk di atas rumput di pinggir sungai itu.

"Kau mau menyulitkan si mata merah sialan, cewek cengeng sialan?" kata seseorang dari belakang Mamori dengan nada bicara yang sangat tajam.

Mamori menengok ke sumber suara tersebut, dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan dirinya dan Akaba, memakai kaus hitam dengan gambar tengkorak dan celana jeans hitam. Rambut _spike_ pirangnya sedikit bergoyang karena angin saat ia mendekati Mamori yang masih duduk di rerumputan.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa tahu tentang Akaba?" tanya Mamori sambil berdiri menghadap laki-laki itu dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tch, tentu saja tahu karena aku ini sama seperti kau yang bisa melihat arwah, dan aku ini adalah temannya saat ia masih hidup," Jawab laki-laki itu. Ia mendekati Mamori lalu memberikan sapu tangan ke Mamori. "Untuk menghapus air mata sialanmu yang menjijikan itu." Ucap laki-laki itu kasar.

Mamori langsung menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu, dan memandangi laki-laki itu dengan bingung karena ia sangat baik dengan Mamori, meskipun Mamori tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Panggil saja Hiruma," kata laki-laki itu menjawab rasa ingin tahu Mamori. "Aku ada disini untuk menyampaikan satu pesan darinya." Lanjut Hiruma sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil ke Mamori.

Mamori langsung membaca isi dari kertas itu, lalu tersenyum setelah melihat isi kertas tersebut. Ia mengantongi kertas tersebut lalu bersiap untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih Hiruma-kun." Ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia berjalan pulang, diikuti oleh Hiruma dibelakangnya.

.

_Hm.. semoga kau bisa mempertahankan perubahanmu ini. Karena sekarang kau sudah jauh menjadi lebih baik dan lebih berkembang dari yang bisa aku duga. Selalu tersenyum dimanapun kau berada, karena senyummulah yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh cinta. Kalau ada masalah, coba bicarakan dengan Hiruma, dia itu pemecah masalah yang handal. Meskipun terkesan narsis atau entah apalah itu, saat aku sudah benar-benar menghilang nanti, kau harus tetap bahagia. Karena meskipun aku tidak ada di hadapanmu, aku akan tetap hidup di hatimu. Karena, aku hanya menginginkan kebahagian dari orang-orang yang aku tinggalkan, terutama dirimu._

_Akaba Hayato_

.

_**Perasaan yang kuat karena merasa bersalah atas kematian seseorang dapat mengikat jiwa mereka dengan dunia yang seharusnya sudah mereka tinggalkan**_

_**.**_

_**Yang diinginkan mereka yang telah tiada adalah kebahagiaan mereka yang ditinggalkan – Yakumo Saitou (The Alternate Story Psychic Detective Yakumo)**_

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

A/N: what the? Apaan ini? Fic yang rada aneh –w– deh. Oke buat mimin #Z maap fic yang bisa Ru bikin cuman kayak gini. Udah telat, feel gk dapet, abal pula *terjun ke kasur penuh debu*. Sebenernya udah pengen nyelesaiin dari kapan tau, tapi karena kondisi tubuh gk memungkinkan jadi begitu deh~

Pokoknya happy birthday ya buat fanbase! Meskipun Ru baru bener-bener gabung 7 bulan disana, tapi berasa banget kok ramenya ntuh fanbase. Buat mimin di sana, keep exist and frontal #woy. Jangan lupa min dengan kata-kata andalan mimin. Hahaha. Terus sering-sering onlen, masa onlennya harus diingetin mulu –w– pokoknya semoga fanbase tetep rame ya min. Semangaaaaaat! Fire! #lebay

Back to fic. Alasan kenapa Ru masukin dua quote terakhir di akhir fic ini adalah, karena menurut Ru masih berhubungan dikit sama fic nya, dan juga quote itu bener-bener jleeeeeeb banget di Ru yang akhir-akhir ini lagi sering kepikiran kaa-channya Ru yang sudah ada 'disana'. Ya, pokoknya, misalkan ada yang senasib sama Ru, atau udah ditinggal sama orang yang kalian sayang, inget dua quote di atas aja ya... hahaha

Oke, jadi semakin gaje. Author notes ini.

Oh iya, Ru hampir lupa, ini adalah sekalian fic perpisahan sebelum Ru **hiatus**. Karena kompi Ru udah bener-bener tak terselamatkan lagi (?) jadi ngga bisa bikin fic lagi deh. Selain itu karena **Difi **(yang punya netbook yang sering Ru tumpangin buat bikin fic) bakal pindah ke Solo buat ngelanjutin studinya. Dia habis daftar ulang rela-relain loh dateng ke rumah Ru buat ngasih data-data Ru yang ada di netbooknya, and ngerelain netbooknya diinepin di rumah Ru buat bikin lanjutan fic Ru yang lain. thanks Difi, you're so nice to me *peluk kucing*. Ru janji nggak akan hiatus setelah beli laptop baru deh.

Oke, Ru mau bikin lanjutan **Magic ~ Body and Soul Change ~ **sama** My Lovely Anti Fan. **Ada nggak yang nunggu dua fic Ru itu? Kayaknya ngga ada ya #pundung

Oke, ditunggu review, comment, ataupun concritnya untuk kemajuan Ru dalam bikin oneshot.

See ya (setelah Ru beli laptop)

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


End file.
